


A Little Appreciation

by cybernya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: One-Shot.Based off the prompt “one person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation”
Relationships: CT-27-555 | Fives | ARC-555/Reader, Fives/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	A Little Appreciation

Fives is still in his gear as he gently nudges you to the bed. It’s a lush little room - a random leave luxury, you assume given how flush with cash the 501st seems to be - and you find the bed soft as the back of your knees find the mattress.

He smirks and you wonder what’s going on his head as you reach to help him undress. 

“Nope, no, stay right where you are,” he says, shaking his head.  
“But we were —“ you start as he sits you down, hands on your shoulders.  
“Nope,” he laughs, dropping to his knees in front of you.

Your dress - originally intended for a night of partying - has a hem that sits at the top of your thighs. The blue fabric shimmers as the light reflects off of it, now into the face of the Trooper in front of you.

Fives happens to really like that shade of blue on you.

His gloved hands brush against the back of your calves, almost in worship as he bows his head. You trace the tattoo on his temple, watching carefully as he begins 

This leave visit was supposed to be one where you were supposed to shower him in affection and attention - not the other way around. It was a time of relaxation! Dinner had been planned, and you were even supposed to meet another pairing at 79’s later that night. You had a few ideas for what was to happen after the club…

But everything you had put together quickly fell apart as he kissed the top of your knee.

“You’re always so good to me…” he mumbles against your skin, humming playfully as he found the ticklish spot at the back of your knee.

You jerk away, or at least try to from the trooper’s grip. His hold is strong and he laughs, too, watching you smile. 

“Sorry, sorry. Had an opportunity there. Can’t always be the one in charge, now can ya?” He asks, brow raised in amusement. His hands find your knees and, before doing anything, stares right up at you. “Can I thank you for being so good to me?”

“You’re being a sap,” you laugh, but it was followed by a nod. “I’ll allow it.” 

Something must have happened between the last leave and tonight - but you knew better than to question it. The air is charged with something and everything feels a bit more different, a bit more intimate than normal.

Your legs part as he gently pushed them apart, gloves cool against your skin.

You lean back on your elbows, watching as Fives presses a kiss to the inside of your left thigh. The contact leaves you breathless - whatever quip you were going to say dies in your throat as he moves to the opposite side, goatee rubbing against the soft skin as he repeats the motion. 

Five closes his eyes as his hands move from your knees to the top of your thighs, your legs spreading wider against the mattress edge as you allow him to nestle between them. It was quite the sight to see, really, Fives down there between your legs fully armored. 

It was actually rather hot, seeing how his pauldron kept your legs apart now.

Fives soon noses his way up your thighs, a kiss to each side as he reaches the hemline of your blue dress. He looks up at you expectantly - and you smile back, feeling rather light-headed. His hands move up your thighs and tease at the material, pushing it back. 

“I’d hate to make you take it off,” Fives mumbles into your thigh, leaning back to work his way down toward your knees. “You put so much work into getting ready for tonight.”

His thumbs push the material upwards, towards your hips and you tilt your head curiously. You follow his movements, allowing him to slip the dress upwards and you move, the material coming out from under you. The shimmering fabric sits in a bunch at your hips, thighs fully exposed.

The lust in his eyes sparks for a moment as he finds a spot right by your knee, sensitive and soft and suddenly between his teeth. 

You gasp, caught off guard as Fives grins into the spot, sucking a bruise that you definitely won’t be able to hide well.

Fucker.

His hands find your waist, circling the material and you as he draws you towards the edge of the bed. You slip from your position on your elbows but give in, laying back on the bed. The pauldron is back to keeping your legs spread as Fives pushes upwards, nosing his way to your very center.

Your simple cotton briefs are no match for him - gloved thumbs slip up under the material of your dress and all but yank them from your hips. He readjusts you slightly, panties discarded well behind him - one leg carefully balanced on his shoulders, the other dangling - and kisses the inside of your thighs once again.

You exhale sharply and find the will to place a hand on his head. Eyes closed, you trace his right temple once again, finding his five as you feel him move underneath you. He leans into the touch at first, like that was his favorite feeling in the entire world. But there’s some shuffling, a soft mumble you can’t quite hear as Fives noses your dangling leg further apart. A calloused hand soon finds your cunt, thumb grazing your clit as you practically wheezed.

You hear him laugh before he spreads your labia and all but dives right in, his free arm wrapping around your thigh, hand still gloved.

It’s hard to hold back a moan, head pressed into the soft mattress as he licks into you. His goatee catches against the bottom of your thigh every time he moves, and your hand finds the back of his head, resting there as his nose brushes against your clit. The ungloved hand joins his tongue in fucking you slowly, alternating textures driving you wild. He’s barely warmed you up and it’s hard to not let go, calloused finger and tongue hooking into you.

Fives is relentless, his speed one of worship rather than desire as he slips a second finger into you, now lapping every ounce of you up. Your hand at the back of his head pushes him closer, a whine finally finding its way out of your throat as he pauses to lap at your clit. 

Were you to pick your head up, you’d see Fives in total bliss with heavy eyes barely open. Unfortunately, you feel too good, too much like some jelly found in some of the high-class restaurants in the city to move anything but your hand in an encouraging manner.

Fives certainly was good with his mouth, you think, back arching as the two fingers inside you curl upwards into your G-spot while he focuses on your clit with a maddening pace. 

You make a mental note to add hands to the list.


End file.
